¿Existe la felicidad sin el amor?
by MokY
Summary: Uhh... no hay mucho q decir, éste es mi primer fanfic, trata de Ginny depresiva xDDD, Harry malo y Draco sentimental. Ojalá lo lean, ojalá les guste! xD review!
1. No puedo estar sin ti, aunque me

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los q lean este mi primer fanfic sola, en verdad pensé q me costaría mas, pero curiosamente no fue así este fic, lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo, sacando ideas de por aquí y por aya, pero esta es la versión q quedo, y que mas me gusta, las ideas las saque de experiencia personales, canciones cebollentas, novelas tristes, historias q he leído, algunos fanfics, la conny-b (obvio xDD) y algunas ideas locas q tenia en mi mente, este fic es un poco triste, pero es otro lado de la vida, otra perspectiva q me gustaría mostrar, no solo en el amor hay felicidad, sino también mucho sufrimiento, bueno, y hablando del fic, los Personajes son Harry, draco, aquí los van a encontrar cambiados, no q siempre, Harry malo, y draco sentimental, eso no se ve muy seguido, ustedes saben odio la igualdad, y aquí hay algo diferente, como el otro fic q tengo con la connyb. Y por supuesto como olvidar el personaje más importante mi querida, preciosa, pequeñita, chiquitita y Colorina Ginny , que esta ves le tocara sufrir. 

**¿Existe la felicidad sin amor?**

**Cáp. 1. No puedo estar sin ti, aunque me duela estar contigo...**

Draco estaba paseando por alrededor del lago cuando su mirada se fijo en una chica, una chica colorina que se encontraba debajo de un árbol llorando. Otra vez. Draco se acerco despacio a donde ella estaba, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo cariñosamente...

-¿Qué pasó ahora Ginny?-

-Yo... Draco... No aguanto mas...-

-Es culpa de ese Potter, te hace mal estar con él...-

-Pero sin él estoy peor. Yo lo siento, mejor me voy, no me hace bien llorar... -

-Ginny... - pero Ginny ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia el castillo.

"Si sólo pudiera hacerla feliz..." pensó Draco

--------------------------------------------------------------- O --------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común de su casa, quería ir a su pieza, quería dormir. Pero algo se lo impidió, al doblar una esquina lo vio, Harry Potter besando a otra chica... una de tantas que había besado. Prefirió no interrumpirlos y decidió ir a la biblioteca a distraerse, pero no podía, ese chico moreno rondaba en sus pensamientos y no se lo podía quitar, por eso lo odiaba, por eso y por que siempre terminaba arrodillada a sus pies... pidiéndole perdón... ¿¿¿Pidiéndole perdón por qué??? Ella no había hecho nada malo pero él se lo hacía sentir así... siempre conseguía que volviera a él...

Siempre caía en la misma trampa.

-Ginny!!!- Ginny se dio vuelta, atrás de ella se encontraba su odiado y amado Harry.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?-

-Heeeeeeeeeyyyy a mí nadie me dice así, retráctate- y amenazadoramente se acerco a ella.

-Aléjate de mi Potter- Harry se acerco aún más a tal punto de quedar solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¿¿Desde cuándo es Potter y no Harry??- ella podía sentir su aliento rozarle la cara, lo amaba; de eso estaba segura, pero él no la merecía. Lo empujó para atrás.

-Desde que terminamos, desde que te acuestas con otras, desde que dejaste de amarme como yo te amé-

-No, no, no, ¿¿¿cuándo te dije que te amaba??? Tú lo hacías, aún lo haces... Sólo te deseé, aún lo hago y tú a mí, nada mas- Ginny lo miro con furia, y trató de escapar, pero este la agarró de un brazo y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-No me deseas Ginny???-su boca rozaba la de ella, Ginny se estremeció; sí lo deseaba, más que nunca, pero no se podía dejar engañar, no de nuevo, no otra vez, no volvería con él.

-No, no te deseo-

-Sí lo haces, se te nota en la cara, pero no importa, sé que tarde o temprano volverás a mí- cierta parte de su cabeza le decía a Ginny que él tenía razón... Tarde o temprano volvería con él... como siempre. Harry se apartó y se fue de la biblioteca.

-Maldición... - susurró Ginny cuando éste desapareció detrás de la puerta..."Cómo lo voy a olvidar si me persigue así?!?!?!"

Estaba muy cansada, habían sido muchas emociones por un día, quería dormir, relajarse... no pensar en él. Se dirigió a su dormitorio, se acostó y se quedó dormida enseguida.

Al otro día se levantó temprano, no quería cruzarse con él ni con sus ¿amantes? No sabía ni cómo llamarlas, eran sólo juguetes al igual que ella... sólo muñecas que usaba para satisfacerse. La única diferencia es que ella lo amaba y era la única que él decía, era de su propiedad, las demás sólo duraban la noche.

Se vistió y se fue a desayunar, el comedor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de un chico rubio de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

-Draco!!!-Draco se dio vuelta, a la entrada del comedor estaba ella, su querida Ginny.

-Hola!! Estás mejor?-

-Tú que crees?, No... por eso me levanté temprano, y tú?-

-Yo siempre me levanto temprano no me gusta la multitud de gente... así es más tranquilo-

-Ahhh... mm... me puedo sentar contigo??-

-Sí, claro- Draco y Ginny desayunaron tranquilamente hasta que la gente empezó a entrar al comedor, Ginny se paró y se fue, él la siguió.

-Ginny?-

-Sí?-

-Por qué sigues con Potter...?-

-Ya no estoy con él, terminé-

-Eso lo haces siempre, aún sigues enamorada de él, y como siempre, vas a volver con él, todos en el colegio saben como es Harry, contigo y con las demás...-

-¡¡¡A mí no me importan los demás!! ¡¡¡Lo que digan o lo que piensan!!!-

-Y lo que pienso yo..?-

-Draco... Tú mas que nadie me conoce... Lo que siento por Harry... Y que no puedo olvidarlo así como así, eres mi apoyo, mi amigo... no me pidas más... No puedo darte más que mi cariño como amiga-

Draco suspiró desilusionado, ya hacia tiempo le había declarado su amor a Ginny, pero ella no lo había aceptado, aún seguía enamorada de Potter aunque éste la había hecho llorar un mar de lágrimas.

"Maldito Potter..."

Draco y Ginny siguieron caminando juntos sin decir una palabra hasta que Ginny se fue a su clase de transformación y Draco a clase de historia de la magia.

------------------------------------------------------ O -------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny estaba sentada con Luna en la última fila de la sala de adivinación, después de una larga mañana esta era su última clase, a su lado Luna leía un reportaje sobre unos escarabajos y no ponía mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ginny estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y tampoco ponía atención, francamente desde que estaba enamorada de Harry no ponía atención a nada más que a él, sus notas habían bajado, y ya no se juntaba tanto con Hermione. Todo había cambiado, y para mal, constantemente estaba triste, no había nada que la hiciera sonreír, ni Harry, es más, cuando estaba con él estaba peor, sus constantes engaños y mentiras, juegos y trampas la hacían sufrir cada día mas, cuántas veces había intentado separarse de él, alejarse, olvidarse, pero no funcionaba, Harry la tenia atada, cada vez que se iba Harry tiraba de esa cuerda para que volviera, y ella no hacia ningún intento para romperla, era tratar de vivir sin él y morir en el intento, o vivir con él, pero vivir como en el mismo infierno, ¿cuál era la diferencia? No había.

-¿Señorita Weasley?-

-Ah?? Qué?-

-¿Se encuentra capaz de responderme la pregunta?-

-Eh... yo lo siento, estaba distraída, no escuche-

-Ohh...esa no es una novedad para mí señorita, debería concentrarse más, esta materia es importante, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

-Sí, claro, lo siento, voy a tomar más atención, lo prometo-

-Eso espero-

Ginny tomó, o trató de tomar atención el resto de la clase. Por fin sonó la campana de salida, Ginny se paró rápidamente y se fue al patio a pasear, no quería comer con todos en el comedor, esperaría a que ya hubiesen terminado.

Empezó a recorrer las orillas del lago, todo le recordaba a ese moreno, ahí en la orilla del otro lado del lago había empezado todo, si pudiera volver atrás y no haber hecho lo que hizo, todo sería diferente... pero no se puede volver atrás, lamentablemente.

Ese árbol, que los había observado tantas noches besándose, conversando... Harry tenía razón, él jamás le había dicho que la amaba, pero ella tontamente lo había supuesto, sólo un juguete... Esa frase le rondaba en la cabeza, y se le enterraba en el corazón como una daga, que el mismo Harry sostenía, le dolía.

De pronto alguien sostiene a Ginny desde atrás, está pensando que era Draco, sonríe y se da la vuelta, pero no, su aspecto cambió radicalmente al darse cuenta de quién estaba atrás. Harry, su Harry... decidió marcharse, no quería estar cerca de él, le hacia mal. Pero él no la iba a dejar irse tan fácil, la sostuvo del hombro y la dio vuelta.

-Qué quieres??? Joderme toda la vida, o qué?-

-No, quería saber si habías cambiado de opinión, no tengo nada que hacer hoy en la noche, si quieres...-

-Ya se te acabaron las muñequitas de trapo??? Pues si se te acabaron quédate solo, que yo no voy a permitir que sigas jugando conmigo- Ginny ardía de furia.

-Te espero hoy a las 11:00 debajo de ese árbol- y con un gesto de la mano señalo el árbol.

-No vendré- frente los ojos de Ginny pasaron como una película todos los recuerdos que tenía con Harry. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Sí lo harás, siempre vuelves como un perrito faldero, no te hagas la dura, tú me necesitas para ser feliz- Harry parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Y Ginny sabía que tenía razón, él siempre tenia razón con respecto a ella.

-No me subestimes Potter- Ginny dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo, desde atrás escucho a Harry gritarle algo como:

-Sé que vendrás, me necesitas-

"Sí, lo necesito, pero esta muy equivocado si cree que voy a ir"

Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, pero antes de que cayera al suelo se la quito con la manga de su capa.

------------------------------------------------------------ O -----------------------------------------------------------

Draco en tanto estaba en el comedor comiendo (N.A.: q mas se hace en el comedor?? xD), pensando como de costumbre en Ginny y cómo estaría. Su mirada recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor, ella no estaba ahí, y Potter tampoco, ¿estarían juntos?. ¿Por qué no lo quería a él en vez de a ese Potter?, ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado él primero a su vida?.

"Yo la puedo hacer feliz"

------------------------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------

Ginny no fue a clases en la tarde, no podía concentrarse y se dirigió a su cuarto, ¿debía ir donde Harry esa noche? No, no debía, ¿quería ir?, Sí, sí quería, ¿necesitaba ir? Sí lo necesitaba, necesitaba escuchar su respiración en la nuca, necesitaba sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo, no podía vivir sin oler su aroma, su sabor. Pero no quería que jugara con ella, debía hacer algo para combatir la tentación de ir corriendo donde él, talvez debería pedirle ayuda Draco...

Ya era de noche y todas las chicas ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo (N.A.: q mas se hace en las camas..? en realidad muchas cosas mas xD ¿¿no cierto conny-b?? Bueno ya da solo era un comentario colao xDD), Ginny se acurruco en su cama, de pronto una lagrima se asomó por uno de sus ojos, recorrió su mejilla lentamente hasta caer en su almohada, no le gustaba llorar pero últimamente era lo único que hacía, el frío recorrió su cuerpo, la ventana estaba abierta y entraba una leve brisa desde afuera. Desde el patio, quizás de donde Harry la esperaría esa noche.

Ginny se dirigió hacia el baño, lo cerró con llave, miró a su alrededor como buscando una respuesta escrita en alguna de las paredes, estaba confundida ¿qué debía hacer? Se sentía sola... con la mano, llena de furia, golpeo el espejo donde estaba reflejada su figura, la odiaba, se odiaba a sí misma, por querer a Harry, por no poder olvidarse de él, por ser tan tonta... Cogió uno de los pedacitos de vidrio y se corto el brazo, dejando que fluyera por él su sangre y cayera al suelo ensuciando todo el baño, Ginny observa su sangre correr, y sentía el dolor que le producía la herida en su brazo, ese era su alivio, su consuelo, su desahogo. Alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Estás bien, Ginny??? Escuche un ruido ahí dentro-

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo se me cayó algo-

-Ok-

Rápidamente se lavó las manos y el brazo, cogió su varita y reconstruyo el espejo, no se miró en él, sólo hizo desaparecer la sangre y salió. Su ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, había llorado mucho.

-Ginny estás bien?-

-Sí...-

-Estás segura?? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Sí ESTOY BIEN!!!! SóLO DéJAME EN PAZ, SOLA!! DESAPARECE!!-

-Ok...-

Ginny se acercó a su baúl, lo abrió, y busco un libro, en él escribió:

__

Querido diario:

Por qué una siempre cae en las mismas redes? Una y otra vez caigo en las trampas del maldito Harry, cómo lo amo... y cómo lo odio, soy tan ingenua, tan frágil... y tan estúpida ¿Por qué? Soy un imán para las penas, no importa que un día esté bien o ponga la mejor de mis caras y hago como si no pasara nada, al otro día estoy triste... sumida en la pena, no sé qué puedo hacer sin él... ¿qué hacer esta noche? ¿Cómo terminar con todo esto?...

Tu Ginny...

Caminó derecho hacia la ventana abierta, observó el cielo oscuro por un buen rato, cerró su diario y lo volvió a guardar. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 11:30.

----------------------------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------------

Eran las 11:26 de la noche y Harry se encontraba debajo del árbol acordado, pasaban los segundos, los minutos y aún no llegaba nadie. Pero él tenía la seguridad de que llegaría. Harry sabía que él era para ella la única razón de ser; sin él, ella no seria nada, no podría vivir, lo necesitaba. Era su droga. Eran las 11:38 y de pronto una sombra se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry, estando a un metro de este se detuvo y lentamente se saco la capa.

-Tú...-

----------------------------------------------------------------- O -----------------------------------------------------------

¿Será Ginny? Quién sabe....espero q les haya gustado... ojala no espere en vano, acuérdense q solo es una historia P dejen review!!!!!!!

Simplemente yo.

__

AMOR

¿Perdición o satisfacción?

¿En realidad es sinónimo de felicidad?

O solo una mascara para apagar

¿Apagar la tristeza y ocultar la soledad?

¿Que sentir cuando alguien te abraza?

¿Solo sentir el aira caminar

Flotar por tus dedos y recorrer tu cuerpo

Sin un lugar definido a donde llegar?

Ese sentimiento de vaci

Cuando quieres algo que no tienes

Y que crees necesitar

Pero no lo tienes, y no lo tendrás

No existe, es una vaga sensación de satisfacción

De creer tener algo

Que los de mas no tendrán

Algo parecido a la envidia

Mezcla de emociones y creencias

Que salen a relucir día a día

Y no se van jamás

Te confunden, te hipnotizan

Te hacen creer en la ilusión

La ilusión de sentir un sentimiento

Un sentimiento llamado amor...

...M.S.


	2. Sonrisas que ocultan melancolía

****

LAMENTO MUUCHOOOO LA TARDANZA EN SERIOOO (NO SIRVE MATARME...YA ESTOY MUERTA...)

Uhhh...no sabia como seguir esta historia, pero de apoco las ideas fluyeron y dieron inicio a este nuevo Cáp. Gracias a las aburridas horas de historia en las cuales como la mayoría sabe no copio y me pongo ociosa xDDD ahí se me ocurrieron las ideas de este Cáp. y de su nombre, lamento la demora pero estuve llena de pruebas trabajos y cosas para el colegio pero como ya termino..., creo q aquí los dejo con otro Cáp. de: _"¿Existe la felicidad sin el amor?"_

Respuestas:

CoNnY-B: tu sabes q siempre vas a tener la exclusiva P

lafalsa: es harry potter no puedo cambiar los personajes!!! Q es eso de repetida no e leído ni una wea ¡!! T.T me deprimes...

TaMmY: no era para emocionarse tanto pero bkn sorry me demore un poco, pero aquí esta el 2 Cáp. P

Ginny-ForEver: a esta ves ginny le toca sufrir ; ) ...

SaraMeliss: jajaj sorry..me lleve de ti...esto son mas de 5 mil años!!! XD esto, el otro comentario jejeje es un talla para la conny-B P

Yose- Malfoy-Felton: la esperanza siempre esta P este...yo soy mala x naturaleza asiq... no hay nada q hacer contra eso...

Sthefany Weasley: imagínate un universo paralelo P y si bueno..yo tb espero q draco mate a harry jejee veremos q pasara...

Ginevra-Malfoy17: Yo tb amo a draco sea como sea!!!! P

-cheschire-: grax x leerlo y wea... q bueno q te guste la trama... y las tallas internas Jejjeje, nada de q hablar xD

laurana-malfoy-rin: jajjaja si!! Q se joda

MoNi W- FeLtOn: jajaja si yo tb se lo q es ser no correspondido... pobre draco. Regalito de cumple para ti!! Solo q un poco atrasado P

Chise Black: aquí tienes mas!!! Y este...no puedo sufrir mas de lo q ya e sufrido...estoy muerta, no podrás matarme ; ) P

Cáp. 2 Sonrisas que ocultan melancolía

  


Eran las 11:26 de la noche y Harry se encontraba debajo del árbol acordado, pasaban los segundos, los minutos y aún no llegaba nadie. Pero él tenía la seguridad que llegaría, Harry sabía que él era para ella la única razón de ser, sin él ella no sería nada, no podría vivir lo necesitaba, era su droga. Eran las 11:38 y de pronto una sombra se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Harry, estando a un metro de éste se detuvo y lentamente se saco la capa.

-Tú...-

-Si, yo- Draco se acerco amenazadoramente hacia Harry, sacando de su bolsillo su varita y apuntándole.

-No era precisamente a ti quien esperaba- le dijo cortante.

-Como podrás ver, Ginny SI puede vivir sin ti-

-Ya lo veremos...- Harry se dispuso a ir.

-No vas a pelear???-

-Por qué? , por ella???, por favor, me da igual si se mete o no contigo, sólo vas a ser un consuelo... después volverá, no voy a gastar mis energías en ella –

A Draco no le cabía la furia, estaba completamente rojo, "¿¿Cómo ese Potter la podía tratar como cualquier cosa??", no se podía imaginar cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel. Draco apunto con firmeza su varita, Harry no podría salir bien de ésta. Pero a él no le importo, sólo siguió su camino derecho por donde había llegado.

Malfoy lanzó un rayo de luz plateada.

-Harry nooooooooooo!!!- de atrás de algún arbusto, Ginny salió corriendo al ver que Draco le iba a lanzar un hechizo y se interpuso entre ellos. Draco trató como pudo de desviar al último momento su varita, pero no lo logro del todo, el hechizo rozó a Ginny y ésta cayo al suelo sangrando por la pierna, por suerte no inconsciente. Draco salió corriendo a donde se encontraba, y Harry ni se molestó en darse vuelta a ver lo que pasaba, lentamente siguió su camino.

-Harry!!!- Ginny estaba de rodillas en el suelo, no se podía parar, trataba de avanzar a donde se encontraba Harry, éste se detuvo, se dio vuelta y miró con lástima la escena.

-No te esfuerces Ginny te ves patética así, como ves Draco, ella aún no puede vivir sin mí...- y se fue.

-Nooooooooooo!!, Harry no te vayas, no me dejes- dijo Ginny casi en un susurro, al darse vuelta se percato de que Draco también se había ido, estaba sola, de nuevo sola...

Harry la había dejado..¿¿¿Por qué??? si el mismo la había citado... En el cielo la luna brillaba sobre la pequeña Ginny, la acogía en esa noche oscura, en esa soledad, en su agonía.

Ginny se quedó ahí un buen rato, tirada en el pasto llorando, hacía frió, y de un momento a otro se puso a llover, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo y que la mojaban entera. Con su varita Ginny hizo aparecer un bastón y con mucho esfuerzo se paró y se dirigió al castillo. Una vez ahí se dirigió a su sala común, a su pieza, a su cama, a dormir.

En la mañana se despertó con frío, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se vistió y se dirigió a la enfermería, talvez conseguiría un permiso para faltar a clases, después iría a desayunar. Al llegar allá Madame Pomfrey le preguntó qué tenía en la pierna, pero Ginny le dijo que sólo se había tropezado en la escalera.

-¿Y entonces por qué viene señorita Weasley?-

-Hoy me desperté con frío, y con dolor de cabeza- Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ella, le puso su mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene fiebre, talvez es sólo un simple resfrió- le entregó un vaso con un líquido color violeta, y Ginny se lo tomó. -Pero si quiere puedo firmarle una nota para que pueda faltar a clases-

-Se lo agradecería- en la cara de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa forzada. Madame Pomfrey le firmó la nota y se la entregó, después de esto Ginny se fue a desayunar tranquilamente.

El comedor estaba lleno, pero en ninguna parte divisó a Harry o a Draco. Así sería mejor, no quería recordar lo que había vivido la anoche anterior.

__

.:Flash back:.

Ginny caminó derecho hacia la ventana abierta, observó el cielo oscuro por un buen rato, cerró su diario y lo volvió a guardar. Sólo faltaban 10 minutos para las 11:30.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la pieza, tomó la manilla, y la abrió. Bajo las escaleras, todavía había gente en la sala común, pero no la vieron, abrió el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y salió, sus pies solos se dirigían hacia el patio.

Ginny no pensaba en nada definido, sólo una persona rondaba en su cabeza, Harry.

Cuando llegó al árbol donde habían acordado juntarse, se percato de que Harry no estaba solo, al frente suyo estaba Draco, apuntándole con su varita, Ginny se escondió detrás de unos arbustos cerca del árbol para poder escuchar con mayor claridad lo que decían.

-Como podrás ver, Ginny SI puede vivir sin ti- le dijo Draco a lo cual Harry repuso -ya lo veremos...- y se dispuso a ir.

-No vas a pelear???-

-Por qué?, por ella???, por favor, me da igual si se mete o no contigo, sólo vas a ser un consuelo... después volverá, no voy a gastar mis energías en ella – una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Ginny.

.:Fin Flash back:.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Hola!- la saludó sonriendo.

-Hola Ginny, hace días que no te veo, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Nada nuevo, ¿y tú?, ¿aún sigues con mi hermano?- _(N.A.: q hermano creen q es??? Ron?? ERROR xDDD es Fred P me encanta esa pareja xD) (N.E.: y acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar un fic... cof, cof...)_

-No... terminamos hace una semana... ¿Cómo no te enteraste? Todo el mundo lo sabe...- _(N.A.: ( duro poco mi alegría xDDD)_ la cara de Hermione cambio, de su habitual mueca sonriente, a una melancólica.

-Ohh... lo lamento- dijo Ginny simulando que le importaba.

Ginny terminó de desayunar sin volver a hablar con Hermione, y subió a su sala común, donde se encontró con Luna.

-Hola!- le saludó Luna, a lo cual Ginny respondió con una sonrisa. Al lado de luna estaba Sofi, Sofi era la compañera de Ginny que le había golpeado la puerta del baño la noche anterior.

-Veo que estas mejor Ginny - le comento Sofi al verla sonreír.

-Sí, sólo fue una cosa pasajera, ya estoy mejor- y volvió a sonreír forzadamente.

-Me alegra -

De pronto a Ginny le comenzó un fuerte dolor en la pierna herida, sus pies se tambalearon y cayó al piso inconsciente sin que nadie pudiera alcanzar a sostenerla.

-- O --

__

Pequeña...

No llores,

No sufras

Me tienes a mi

Tu luna, tu vida

Y las estrellas

En el cielo

Que brillan x ti

Pequeña...

No sueñes,

No duermas,

Q las pesadillas

Vienen y van

Pero jamás

Serán parte de tu

Hermosa realidad

Pequeña...

Princesa encantada

Te tienen atrapada

En un burbuja

Sale de ahí

Escapa de ti

Vuela al cielo

Y ven a mi.

Pequeña...

Lindo ángel

Q aquí no

Puede vivir

Solo sueñas con algo

Con alguna ves

Poder morir

Y al cielo ir.

XD otro poema ocioso, q hice en un momento de ociosidad... en parte pensando en Ginny, en parte pensando en otra persona xDD, bueno y sobre el fic, vuelvo a repetir, lamento la tardanza!!! este ... cabe consignar q la conny-B me EDITA la historia P x q yo soy maseta para eso y no puedo T.T _(N.E.: al fin me reconoce!!! Existo ;; no puede ser... yo era la pieza incógnita de esta historia...)_

Sin nada mas q decir,

Ni comentar,

Me despido,

Cariñosamente,

Su querida

Y adorada,

Amiguita,

MokY


End file.
